mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Character Name: Hades Universe Name: Saint Seiya Status in regards to the plot: Main villian Tier in the series: Top Tier Gender: ' Male '''Powers and Abilities: ' Possesses Divine Cosmo (Big Will), telepathy, telekinesis, illusions, energy blasts, force fields (he could set up permanent ones in big areas, greatly depowering Gold Saints that stepped inside), levitation/flight, deflection of lesser attacks back to his attackers (his aura deflected God Saint Seiya's attack which one-shotted Thanatos), higher senses to track people and events over long distances and through dimensions, dimensional travel, regeneration (low-mid at least), total control over his soul that allows him to keep it out of his true body while retaining power and being able to attack, possess people and reincarnate through mortals, power over death that allows him to induce it in the living, resurrect people or make them immortal, immortality (mix of types 1 and 4), reality warping (he gave new bodies to the resurrected Gold Saints, created the Underworld afterlife realm governed by his rules that had held and judged humanity's souls since the mythological age, the Elysion utopian world reserved for the just and the God-chosen, and the Super Dimension linked to both of them that contained billions of galaxies and whose path to Elysion as a final barrier could completely destroy Gold Cloths and their wielders despite their durability and capacity to resist telekinesis and matter manipulation) '''Destructive Capability: Atomic destruction on a dimensional+/multi-Galaxy level+ up to Universe level+ (fought against Titans in the past and among all Olympian Gods he's second only to Zeus) Speed: Massively faster than light (casually fought against 5 God Saints at once) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Lived longer than the saints themselves and been fighting with athena for ages) Stamina: Nigh-infinite Durability: Universe level+ with Surplice Race: ' God '''Occupation: ' Olympian, God of the Underworld 'Range: ' Cross-dimensional/Universal+ '''Weakness: Weaker when possesses human body Accuracy: ''' Extremely High '''Standard Equipment: His Surplice, a powerful invisible sword that can easily Pierce through a God Cloth and strike the soul and drains life force (not even Olympian Gods can remove this sword) Other: Attacks/Techniques: Greatest Eclipse: from the Underworld and while possessing Andromeda Shun, Hades willed all the planets of the Solar System into permanently aligning in a matter of minutes to punish humanity into dying out in a frozen wasteland. Athena couldn't reverse this effect on her own as long as Hades was alive. Divine curse: Through his sword his lingering hate could inflict a spiritual wound (shaped as his sword, invisible except to Gods) that blocks the life force and power of his enemy, induces a coma and eventually causes death through the sword slowly moving into the body of the victim. It was used against God Saint Pegasus Seiya so he would never reincarnate again and even after the death of Hades it's hard to remove by other Olympian Gods, prompting Athena to attempt to change history in order to save him. Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile/Saint Seiya Category:Character Profile Category:Male Characters Category:Deity Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters